


Ice & Fire

by MelBird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), GoT - Fandom, Got8 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Season 8 Rewrite, fuck D&D, jonsa forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelBird/pseuds/MelBird
Summary: Jon finds Sansa in her solar as she tends to business after Jon & Daenerys arrive at Winterfell. Slight rewrite from the show because I don't buy the whole, he loved her and she loved him bullshit when it comes to Dany and Jon and I wanted to have more of one of Jon & Sansa's few scenes together in S8.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Ice & Fire

Sansa fumed as she went over scroll after scroll. House Glover had betrayed her and the North yet again. She heard a knock on her door and tried to contain her discontent, sure it would be the dragon queen interrupting her. Instead, Jon walked into the room after checking the hallway to ensure they were alone. Her stomach roiled at the sight of him, but kept herself fixated on the scroll. 

She had warned him, she had told him that he needed to be smarter than Father, smarter than Robb, but he had made the same mistake they both had. Her heroes who hadn’t been able to protect her or themselves from the wrath of the Lannisters, the scheming of Littlefinger, the Freys who betrayed them and the guest right, and the Boltons that she was sold to like chattel, wedded and bedded against her will. 

When she had entered the gates of Castle Black and saw him again, Jon - her Jon, noble and kind as he had ever been, there had been a doubt that sickened her stomach as their eyes locked. They had never been close as children, and she knew that well, but he was her only hope to regain her home and her safety. She thought they had begun to become closer, though he still spurned her counsel sometimes as ‘obvious’, but she had been hurt too much and too often to discount the obvious that needed to be stated. He didn’t know how to play the game, he didn’t know how to deal with people as clever as her ex husband thought he was. And, at one scroll from Tyrion and another from Tarly, he left her alone again, surrounded by enemies and discontented lords. It was she that dealt with the greatest threat within their walls, Lord Baelish. All Jon had done before he left, other than bruising Petyr’s ego, was to reinforce the jealousy and wish for control Littlefinger had over her. Did he know anything about how foolish pinning that man to the wall of the crypts was? How much more dangerous that he made Petyr to her? She had hoped, foolishly she saw now, that it had been a show of his loyalty...of his love. But she had always been a stupid girl, she told herself, dreaming of knights and songs and happy endings. Yet again, no one true, kind, and fair would ever choose her first. 

Jon left her, here on her own after vowing to protect her to treat with the Dragon Queen and fulfilled all of her fears. He had gone north of the wall, on a fool’s errand, trying to gain the favor of both the Dragon Queen and Cersei. The raven she had gotten, after the fact, made her fume. Not only did he not believe her, not believe in her, but he had given up the North because he had fallen in love. Sansa had tried to be as patient as possible with “Queen Daenerys”, but the fool was as quick to temper as Joffrey and it was clear to her that everyone following her, save the Mormont criminal, were fearful. Sansa knew full well that fear does nothing to the trust of anyone, that instead they would bleat whatever nonsense would pacify an ever looming doom. 

It was more than just his betrayal of the North though, feeling Sansa would not and could not reconcile. Perhaps she had been tutored by Cersei for too long, gazing at her half-brother in all the ways that a sister should not. When he had swept her into his arms in the courtyard, all of the worries and angers and troubles had melted away. She felt safe, truly loved and safe, for the first time in months. When his Targaryen queen had sauntered over, it took all her courtesies not to roll her eyes at the titles and treat the woman who had taken her Jon from her with all of the jealousy and rage that she felt. 

And now that fool had sought her out, knowing that they would be alone and unheard and the anger that had been boiing under the surface all day began to bubble up. 

“Sansa….” 

She acted as though she had not even see him enter the room, her eyes fixed on the piece of parchment from House Glover clenched between her fingers. She looked up at him, in a huff and Jon stills. 

“Lord Glover wishes us good fortune, but he is staying in Deepwood Motte with his men.” She says, her voice in polite accusation and her eyes piercing him with her disappointment. 

His face turned dour, reading the scroll she handed him, scowling he grunted, “House Glover will stand behind House Stark as we have for a thousand years.” He threw the parchment down with a scowl. “Isn’t that what he said?”

His indignation sparked the anger that had been boiling in her since his first raven after months. She stood abruptly, glaring at him, “We will stand behind Jon Snow, he said.” She strode away from him fiercely, turning on her heel and glared at him again, she saw his shoulders sag slightly, “The KING in the North”. 

She walked away, trying to focus on the parchments on her desk before he spoke again. 

“I told you, we needed to make allies.” 

Her chest ached and bile rose in her throat. Why hadn’t he been smarter, like she’d asked him. 

“You didn’t tell me you were going to abandon your crown”, she said bluntly. 

“I didn’t want a crown,” the anger in his voice was rising and it was thrilling her. He continued, moving towards her and her heart beat faster although she feigned indifference. “All I wanted was to protect the North.” She paused a moment at the inflection. Arya? He found she was home and would do anything to protect her, including bedding the dragon? It made the jealousy burn in her throat. She would always be last, not enough of a Tully to be in the South, not enough of a Stark to the Northerners to be anything. Her mind began turning, as it often did when she was this angry as he spoke again. 

“I brought home two armies, two dragons -” 

She spun on her heel, facing him now, “and a TARGARYEN Queen.” Her voice dripped with venom. 

For a minute he gaped at her, searching for a response and his shoulders slumped again. “We can’t be the army of the dead without her,” was that fear she saw in his eyes? “I fought them Sansa, twice” his accent thickens as he speaks more passionately and her heart breaks. He truly loves this Queen. All at once her mouth feels like it’s packed with wool and she feels the beginning of tears. “You want to worry about who holds what title-” her tears recede and the steel in her lengthens her spine. He may not care about titles, but he should, seeing as his new Queen, his new love only cares for her many names and titles. 

“Without her, we don’t stand a chance!”, she can see now that he is again in one of his moods, like when she told him not to underestimate Ramsey and called her ‘obvious’. So obvious, that the moment Ramsey began to play the game that Sansa assured Jon he would play, Jon almost lost the battle with his too good heart, trying to save their brother than Sansa had said was already dead. 

Her face turns stony at his words and he seems to release a breath at the sight of her and she knows that he would have kept storming before he went south, but obviously so much has now changed. He looks away for a moment and then his eyes are burning back into hers and she feels the familiar, toxic longing. I’ve lived too long with Lannisters. 

“Do you have any faith in me at all?” His voice is quieter and the self-consciousness ebbs through her anger. She takes a deep breath and looks him squarely in his eyes. 

“You know I do.”

“She’ll be a good Queen, for all of us. She’s not her father.” His eyes are not begging with understanding though, it is something closer to desperation and the knot in Sansa’s chest tightens. Is this fear? Jon seems despondent, close to breaking, his eyes begging her to listen. She doesn’t miss the panic in his voice and it makes her close her eyes for a moment. 

“No.” Jon gives a half-hearted smile at this. “She’s much prettier.” Sansa continues and Jon’s smile melts away for a moment before he smiles bemusedly at his boots. 

Keeping her face still, she asks the question that has been gnawing at her brain for months, “Did you bend the knee to save the North, or because you love her?”. Her stomach is in knots, she struggles to keep her face impassive as he looks at her with uncertainty and her heart shatters again. He has, he’s fallen in love and now she and their family and the North will suffer. 

“How can you ask me that?”, he says quietly and a small fire rages in her bosom. She has tried to stay calm, a face of porcelain, a spine of steel, a calm of ice and snow, but something about Jon makes her forget. 

“How can’t I?” He opens his mouth to interrupt her but instead she cuts in almost shouting, “NO! I am always chosen second. For father, for Robb, and now you. You were the one person I thought might be able to protect me, but instead you’ve led a monster and her two DRAGONS into our home.” Tears are forming in the bottom of her eyes, but she presses on, “I haven’t truly trusted in anything since father’s head was taken. I’ve been the ‘key to the North’ for everyone who knows me and you are just the same as they. How-” 

But now she is cut off by his shout, moving closer to her, “Because I did the safest thing for our family, I am now Joffrey or Ramsey? How can you compare me to those monsters?” 

His face is aflame with anger which only cools her demeanor more, “You once promised that you would protect me, no matter what-” 

Jon cuts her off with a grunt of indignation, “IT’S WHAT I DID!”

“How does bedding a DRAGON protect me?”

“Because-” and he pauses as he did as a child when he had a truth on his tongue. 

“Jon?” Sansa’s eyes are softer now and she grasps his hand in hers, but he looks away. She doesn’t even dare to dream about it, she can’t entertain the possibility, but maybe…

“What I say can’t leave the two of us, and when I tell you and Arya, after the battle, you must try to act surprised.” His eyes bore deep into hers and she wants to release his hand, but instead his other hand rests firmly on hers. Jon seems distraught and conflicted, his eyes remind her of a man thrice his age who has suffered greatly. She nods slowly in agreement. 

“I am not Ned Stark’s bastard.” he gasps and Sansa lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. He shakes his head as he opens her mouth. “Bran and Sam confirmed it, my mother was Lyanna Stark” he sees the horror flash in her eyes, but before she can pull away he continues, “and she wasn’t kidnapped and raped, she and Rhaegar were in love. He annulled his wedding to Elia Martell to marry her. She was his and he was hers.” Tears had begun to form in Sansa’s eyes. “And I’ve just sent for Howland Reed to confirm my birth beyond a doubt, for he was in Dorne with fath-” he pauses for a moment then continues, “your father when they faced Sir Dayne and then tried to rescue my mother. As she died from birth, she made Eddard promise he’d protect me and love me. So, he did.” he finished simply. 

“You’re not my brother, you’re my….cousin?” Sansa murmured, trying to wrap her mind around her father, the Noble Eddard Stark lying, but he had done that for her (and Arya when she had really escaped the Red Keep) before she had to watch him beheaded. She knew his words were true because Father would always risk everything and disregard his honor if it meant protecting those who he loved. And feelings she had tamped down surged through her for a moment as she looked into Jon’s eyes, but quickly she tamped them back down. This was the North, not Casterly Rock. 

“Aye, the moment I found out, I came here to talk to you because-”, he broke off glancing out the window reflecting the candles lit around the solar, “GODS!” 

She started and then glowered at him, “WHAT?” 

“You make it so hard woman!” He snapped, clasping her hands tighter but still not looking her in the eye. 

Her rage began to boil in her belly again, dissipated for a moment with the revelation that he was the true heir to the Iron Throne. She went to yank her hands away from his but he held them fast and drew her closer, still not looking at her. This display of strength only angered her further. 

“FINE! Go marry your AUNT! Why do you need my blessing?” He looked at her bewildered and she took the moment to wrench her hands out of his grasp, backing away snarling and knowing she looked like a cornered wolf. “LEAVE!” She yelped, turning away from his brown eyes that were looking at her with incredulous bemusement now, tears forming in her own. 

There was a very pregnant pause, but Sansa knew he hadn’t moved. To her fury, a restrained laugh came from behind her and she whipped back around, stalking towards the fool with her tears streaming. “GET OUT!” she yelled, but Jon just shook his head, hand over his mouth trying to marshall his amusement. She took a deep breath, burying her sadness, “If you do not leave NOW, I will have Brienne cut you down where you stand.” Her voice was ice and steel, but it made Jon laugh louder. “JON!” 

“You are somehow the smartest person I have ever met, but the most daft.”She began to swell with anger, but he continued quickly as the sound of boots clamoured in the nearby staircase at her cry. “I love you and only you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted since I could want anything.” She deflated rapidly, tears leaking back into her eyes as the door burst open. 

“M’lady!” Brienne burst in, valyrian sword unsheathed, her eyes flashing at Jon although they were on opposite sides of the solar now. “What happened? I heard raised voices.” Brienne continued to glower at him. 

“My lady, we were just having a disagreement, like you know we are prone to do.” Sansa answered smoothly smiling at Brienne as she smoothed her skirts, but Jon only grimaced at Sansa’s protector before croaking out, “Aye, if anything you should be here to protect me from the Lady of Winterfell, Lady Brienne. There is more steel and ice in her voice than in the entire North.”

Brienne looked towards Sansa, Pod looking under the lady knight’s arm, and then nodded curtly. Her eyes fixed on Jon and narrowed, “I will be outside if you need me my lady.” Turning on her heel, she ran into Pod who fell on his ass outside. As the door shut, they heard Brienne admonishing him. “Peeping?! I thought you wished to be a proper knight!” 

Under the sound of her rebuke, Jon cautiously inched closer to her. In a whisper he murmured, “It’s always been you. I was ready to go south, get warm, and then you burst into Castle Black and my life. You were my purpose when I felt I’d lost it all and knowing that you would rather die than be back in that monster’s arms made me push and fight in the Battle of the Bastards. I was nearly trampled, but I made it out alive because I needed to keep you safe and love you like you deserve. Unreciprocated perhaps, but unconditional and indefinite. But I knew of the threat to the true north which is why I left-” he continued quietly. 

“Not before choking Baelish.” She replied in a quiet voice. 

“Aye, I did and I should have killed him then so you and Arya didn’t need to suffer. Stop -” Jon shook his head as she opened her mouth to interrupt. “The Dragon Queen desires me, it is true, but the only thing I want is you…”

Her eyes are wide at his whispered confession. “Jon…”

“Sansa, you desire me too….at least I hope. If I am wrong and reading into a situation --” but before he can continue her mouth is on his, her arms snaking around his neck and his arms around her waist pulling her in tightly to him. She hums an appreciation as he pins he against the wall, placing frantic kisses on her cheek and neck. 

“Jon….”, her mouth finds his hungrily and she is lifted into his arms panting. “Wait….” he drops her quickly, looking ashamed as she looks studiously in a looking glass at herself. Taking a deep breath she opens the door. “Lady Brienne, I need to have a private audience with his Grace, I promise you that I am safe. Please return to the bottom of the tower to patrol for any spies.” The way Sansa says this phrase has Jon’s brow creased now. The lady knight bows quickly and pushes Pod in front of her down the stairs. 

“Come on- move it. You heard the Lady of Winterfell, and no word about their argument to your former steward, you loose lipped moron.”

Brienne’s’ voice and Pod’s arguments that he only wanted to protect Lady Sansa faded quickly and she shut and bolted the door. Her eyes return to him and she lets out a soft gasp, his pupils blown as he eyes her hungrily. Stalking closer, more wolf than dragon, Sansa feels her pulse quickening and a tight pull in her lower stomach. 

“Do you?”, he is far too close again and she can only gasp, “What Jon?”. A small wolfish grin sneaks across his face and the pull in her stomach deepens, “Do you desire me too?” 

She gasps softly as he places his arms on either side of her at the brick wall she’s backed into. “And here you are saying you’re smarter….” her tone is curt, but then her lips break into a smile. “of course I do, you fool.”


End file.
